


No Air

by SphynxNightmare



Series: For Amy [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphynxNightmare/pseuds/SphynxNightmare





	No Air

Gunfire erupted around the cell, automated machine guns mounted in various places around it. The cell itself appeared no more than a cage, yet the bars emitted a low red magic that managed to cancel out that of the annoyed Asgardian within. Loki leaned against them, his helmet pressed to the bars as he crossed his arms. Hydra thought they could use him as bait. 

They had underestimated a certain Avenger.

The few guards that had once surrounded Loki were already gone. They had vanished to hunt down the source of shouts a while ago, and none had returned. That did not stop Loki's stomach from twisting in anxious knots at every burst of gunfire. He smacked his hand on the bars in frustration. He had sworn to protect her! Loki closed his eyes against his worry. 

"Amy", he whispered, trying to reach out to her. The necklace he had gifted her could not alert Loki of any danger she might've been in due to the cage, and it sickened him to not know if she needed his help.

Metal clanged as a red, white and blue shield flew through the air, ricocheting off the guns. The machines fell over, and Loki grinned as Captain America ran into the room with the most beautiful woman on his heels. Amy nearly knocked Steve over as she ran to the cage, reaching inside to hold Loki's hgrinned, ou're okay!" Amy cried. Loki squeezed her hand tenderly. 

"Okay lovebirds", Steve teased playfully, "the honeymoon can wait. Let's get this cage open and get out of here." Amy pulled a key from her pocket and stuck it in the lock, turning it just as Steve screamed, "**_Look out!_**"

A grenade rolled across the ground and landed at Amy's feet. Loki threw the cage door open and stepped out, his powers surging back to him as he snatched the grenade and pushed Amy behind him. The plastic warped and shifted, swiftly growing in his hand until it became a small hedgehog. Steve hurled his shield at the guard who threw it, then raced after it. "Get out of here, we'll be right behind you."

"Oh, can I keep it?", Amy asked as she took the small animal from Loki. Loki grit his teeth as he threw his arm around her and the pair disappeared. 

* * *

Loki and Amy reappeared in Amy's apartment. Loki pulled away from her angrily, removing his helment and hurling it to the ground. Amy stared at him, confused. "What's got your balls in a bind?", she asked as she set the hedgehog down. It scurried away to explore. 

"You could not have been more foolish", Loki snapped at her, turning toward her with a lavish flip of his cape. "Foolish? I saved your bloody ass, didn't I?" Amy shot back, crossing her arms, "I could've let Thor do it, would you rather deal with him?! Or just left you there! Is that what you wanted?"

"You could have died!", Loki cried, stepping closer to her. Ignoring the fact that Amy looked ready to smack him sideways, Loki took her face in his hands. "I would rather be torn into pieces by Fenrir and suffer for the rest of eternity than to spend a single day without you." Amy's features softened, and she placed her hands on his. 

"Loki, I'm an Avenger, it comes with the job." "Risking yourself for humans, yes. Not for me", Loki pleaded. "I love you, Amy." Amy sighed happily, leaning up to press her lips to his. Loki closed his eyes, pulling her closer. Amy struggled not to give in to the kiss, slowly surrendering herself to Loki's affection. Loki broke the kiss, planting soft pecks over her jaw and down to her throat. 

"I'll stop avenging you when you get stop being a damsel in distress", Amy murmured playfully as she felt Loki's hands start to roam. The Lord of Mischief froze at her words and leaned back, cocking an eyebrow at her. Amy grinned. "I've been a terrible influence on that mouth of yours", Loki growled. 

"Influence it again", Amy demanded softly as she pulled Loki back into a kiss, worries and woes forgotten with every bit of clothing they discarded. 


End file.
